Fan in Fiction for Sisters Grimm
by Iluvbloomwinx
Summary: This is a chapter from The Sisters Grimm Council of Mirrors with me in it as a character.


**Hi, this is the last book of the Sisters Grimm, I don't own the sisters Grimm. I'm just adding a character, me! Kelly is not my real name, just my nickname. Please review! And this is the only work I'm probably going to do on this, cuz it took me a month to do just this, and it would take too much time, so enjoy!**

Kelly was reading the last book of the sisters Grimm, The Council of Mirrors. When she was done, she put the book down, and said,"That was the best book ever! I can't believe it's the last one, though. I wish I could be in it, I'd meet everyone!"

Suddenly, there was a loud gust of wind that came out of the book. It surrounded Kelly, and despite Kelly's cries, she was gone.

Kelly sat up with a start, _Where am I?_ She saw multiple doors, Kelly noticed it looked oddly familiar, but where? Kelly felt the cold, marble floor and got up. She walked, looking at the different plaques on the doors. Fairy Godmother wands, Magical hats, Unicorns, and so many magical things! _This place seems like I've been here, but where? It's like déjà vu._

A blonde girl was writing in a journal, curled up in a sleeping bag. Kelly said,"Uh, who are you?"

The girl looked up, and said,"I'm Sabrina, last time I checked, Kelly."

"Wait, Sabrina Grimm?"

"Yes, Kelly, stop messing around."

Kelly asked,"Who am I? How do you know who I am?"

"Because you're my sister. Can you help me wake up Daphne? You know how she is."

_Yes, too bad you don't know I'm not your sister. That means I'm a Grimm, and that I'm in the Council of Mirrors book. Not even going to wonder how I got in here._ Sabrina scooped up a rusty cowbell and a drumstick. She padded to where Daphne was sleeping, Kelly knew what she was going to do.

Sabrina donked the cowbell with the drumstick several times. Kelly said,"Wake up, Daphne!"

Sabrina said,"Wake up! We're under attack. Monsters and lunatics and weird dudes with pitchforks! They'll be here any second!"

Still nothing.

DONK!DONK!DONK!

Finally, Daphne poked her head out from underneath the flap of her sleeping bag, as did the humongous brown snout of Elvis, the family's two-hundred-pound Great Dane. Both of them glared at Sabrina and Kelly.

"You guys are terrible human beings,"Daphne croaked.

"Woof!" the dog agreed.

"C'mon. Get up. We've got to get to work,"Sabrina said.

Daphne scowled but did as she was told. When she and Elvis were on their feet, they stretched and yawned in unison. Kelly remembered these events happening in the book, but felt unable to say anything about what would happen in the future. She glanced at Sabrina who frowned when a huge book was hiding in Daphne's sleeping bag. Kelly recognized it as the Book of Everafter, a collection of fairy tales. It was where you could step in a book, and relive the story, you could also change it, and change history.

"You shouldn't leave that lying around,"Sabrina said."I told you when we took it out of its room that you had to be careful with it. Haven't we had enough trouble without that thing falling into the wrong hands?"

Kelly asked,"Sabrina, is there any way out?"

"Out of what? The mirror? Yes, you have to go through the portal, you know this. But we're not going yet."

"No, out of the story."

"What story?"

"Never mind."

Daphne said,"Sorry."

"Have you found anything in all those stories we can use to fight Mirror?"

Daphne shook her head. "There's a lot of stories-like thousands! I'm still reading."

"Let's see if anyone else is having luck,"Sabrina said, then led Daphne, Elvis, and Kelly into the Hall of Wonders. The sisters stopped at a door that opened into a room not much bigger than their own. Mounted on every wall were a number of beautifully ornate, full-length mirrors-twenty five of them, to be exact. Kelly knew that it was the Room of Reflections. Five were still intact, but the shards of glass were displaying twisted reflections.

At the moment, two people watched the mirrors. The first was an elderly man resting in a chair. He had hair like a lightning strike-white and untamed. His suit was several sizes too big for his thin frame, and his arthritic hands trembled in his lap. It was Mr. Canis, and the girl with him was Red. She was no older than Daphne, with amber curls that spilled down to her shoulders.

She wore a red sweatshirt and hand-me-down jeans, and her face was full of possibility and hope. Sabrina said,"You two look tired,"

"We're all tired,"Canis said without taking his eyes off the mirrors. He was an old man, and Kelly knew what had happened, the spirit of the Big Bad Wolf was gone, but he was weak again. _Good thing I've read every book in the Sisters Grimm series._

Red turned to the girls and smiled. "He won't sleep. He's been up for days."

"I will sleep when Mrs. Grimm is safe and sound," Canis growled, then turned his attention to Daphne. "You two should really lock that book up where it belongs."

"Geez, the walk to its room is like three hours long. I won't let anything happen to it. See anything new?" Daphne asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Canis said, gesturing to the five intact mirrors. Instead of reflecting back Kelly's image, they revealed a bird's-eye view of Ferryport Landing. Ugly purple and ebony clouds hovered in the sky the same clouds that had appeared two days earlier, and now sat over the town, blasting lightning and ear-splitting claps of thunder."We have found your grandmother. Mirrors, tell them."

The five mirrors suddenly glowed with otherworldly light. They shimmered and rippled like the surface of a wishing well recovering from a tossed penny, and when they calmed again, Ferryport Landing was gone and four strange faces materialized. In one mirror, a brutal barbarian named Titan appeared; the second showed a seventies-era nightclub owner who went by the name Donovan; the third was a West African with long dreadlocks named Reggie; and the fourth was Fanny, a roller skating waitress with hair as alarmingly red as a fire engine. The fifth mirror remained empty but continued to glow.

"One of the reasons we couldn't find her is we were looking in the wrong places. She's still in Ferryport Landing," Fanny said. She stood in what looked like an old-fashioned ice-cream shop, complete with red counters and matching stools. Behind her, a milkshake machine hummed and a jukebox waited for a nickel. Fanny chomped on chewing gum-she never seemed to run out and could be very sweet, but she had a tendency to spin around on her roller skates from time to time.

Kelly decided to say Sabrina's line,"What? How?" _Even though she already knew, Kelly tried to say the reason, but no words came out of her mouth. It's like the book won't allow me to spoil anything, dang, I can't save anyone. Not even Mr. Seven, oh well. I'll just try to see what happens._

"He hasn't broken through the barrier,"Canis said.

"But-why not? Mirror is in Granny's human body now. That was his whole plan,"Sabrina said.

"Who cares?"Fanny cheered. "Let's just be happy Mirror is stuck here in Ferryport Landing with the rest of us."

"My guess is that Mirror isn't going to be happy, isn't he causing the storm?" Kelly said.

"You said it, kiddo. That light show outside isn't a storm, it's a temper tantrum."Reggie said. When he spoke, his long thick dreadlocks shimmered like streamers at a New Year's Eve party."He's as stuck as ever, and quite salty, if the storm's any indication."

Daphne slipped her hand into Sabrina's and gave it a squeeze. Kelly understood, Mirror had kidnapped Granny Relda's body so he could escape the barrier. If he had, he would have unleashed his power on an unsuspecting world. But now...

"Serves him right!"Titan roared, and Kelly looked at him. He was a rugged man with long rust-colored hair and a scraggy beard. Everything he said came out in a blustery rage, turning his face the shade of his mane. He appeared in front of a medieval torture chamber filled with spiked weapons and boiling oils. Even though he seemed to be mean, Kelly knew his heart was in the right place. Now he cried,"If only I were a living, breathing man, I would put a painful end to our brother's atrocity!"

"He's no brother of mine,"Reggie grumbled in his thick Caribbean accent."The First is a scoundrel of the worst kind."

"The First?"Sabrina asked.

"That's what we've been calling him, sister. He was the first magic mirror the Wicked Queen ever made-you know, the prototype,"Donovan explained.

"Still, I prefer Mirror,"Kelly said.

"Anything is better than his other name,"Red said."The Master is-"

"Creep-tastic?" Daphne asked, pretending to shudder.

Kelly saw that Mirror used to be Sabrina and Daphne's best friend, but he had betrayed them. Now he was manipulating Relda Grimm as his puppet, where she was no longer free."Whatever his name, our brother will pay! He has stained the honor of magic mirrors everywhere!" Titan roared.

"You mean, all four of us?" Donovan said."We're all that's left of the original twenty-five."

Titan snarled."All the more reason to respect our heritage."

"Calm down, sugar."Fanny applied another layer of ruby-red lipstick as she spun around like a top."You'll get your blood pressure up again. Now that we know where our brother is, it's time to focus our energies on how to catch him and free Relda Grimm from his control."

"Please tell me you have some ideas,"Sabrina said. Her plea was met with heartbreaking silence.

"What about you?"Daphne said to the fifth undamaged mirror. Its surface appeared empty. Everyone thought it had a guardian, but Kelly knew what it really was.

Daphne softly caressed its frame as if coaxing a shy puppy out from under the bed."What do you think?"

"You're wasting your time,"Canis said."I haven't heard so much as a peep from that one."

Daphne turned from the empty mirror with a sigh."Have you spotted Uncle Jake yet?" she asked.

Donovan shook his head."He's harder to find than your granny. It's like he disappeared off the map. We can sense his presence but can't pinpoint it. Wherever he is, he doesn't want to be found, and I suspect he's using magic to make sure he stays that way."

Kelly tried to say,"I know where he is! He's safe, and Beauty and Goldi know!" But no words came out. Sabrina and Daphne didn't see that Kelly was trying to say something, and the story continued.

"What about these broken pieces? Any sign of him in here?" Sabrina examined the shards. Kelly saw different images, and that was magic. When you looked at the shards, you saw reflections from different mirrors instead of your own reflection. Some of them showed Everafters destroying several businesses.

Canis shook his head in disgust."Nothing."

"Well, Uncle Jake can take care of himself,"Sabrina said."We need to focus on Granny. Now that we know where she is we can go rescue-"

"You girls are sitting this one out, Sabrina." a voice said from behind her. Kelly spun around to find Henry Grimm and Veronica Grimm, Sabrina and Daphne's father and mother (also her's in the story), along with their baby brother, Basil, standing in the doorway. Henry was a good-looking man dressed in a heavy jacket and hiking boots. Like Canis, he looked tired."I can't put you girls into that kind of danger."

"But danger is my middle name,"Daphne said.

"Your middle name is Delilah, young lady," Veronica said. Sabrina's mother was a true knockout, but her face also showed signs of weariness."Some jobs are just for grown-ups. Besides, I could use your help with Basil."

Kelly,insulted, said,"Hey, I'm 13 years old."

"Babysitting! And, I'm 12!" Sabrina cried.

"He's having trouble adjusting,"Henry said."He won't eat or sleep. I'm worried."

As if to prove Henry's point, the boy fussed and struggled, his little fists pounding on Veronica's chest, and tears running down his face. When Basil was just a newborn, Mirror had kidnapped him with plans to steal the young boy's body as a vessel for his soul. Red had become entangled in the plot as well, and was forced by Mirror to be Basil's babysitter while struggling with her own demon.

"I'll take him, Mrs. Grimm. He knows me,"Red said.

Veronica looked pained. Kelly could tell she didn't want to let him go, but Basil needed sleep like everyone else, and Red had a knack with him. Despite the sad circumstances of their life with Mirror, Red and the little boy had a bond that no one could break. Veronica reluctantly surrendered the little boy into Red's arms and his tears transformed into giggles.

"I'll get him something to eat,"Red said. Veronica watched them exit the room. The moment they were gone, tears fell from her eyes. She looked as if she might collapse, but Henry swept her into his arms and held her fast."It will take time, 'Roni. He doesn't know us yet. But he will," he assured her.

"Vero- I mean, Mom, I'm sure he will, he's been through a lot."Kelly said. She wanted to comfort her, and she wasn't used to calling Veronica her mother.

"Thank you, sweetie." Veronica smiled, though she still clung to Henry like he was a lifeboat in a stormy sea, and Kelly could see his despair as well. If people could break in two from grief, Henry and Veronica were very close to cracking up. It frightened Kelly to see them, two people who weren't in her family,so fragile.

"So, you have a plan to save your mother?"Canis said to Henry. Henry shook his head."No, but it can't hurt to take a look. That storm has been hovering over the southern end of town, so I assume he's near the rail station, probably on Route 9. I'm going to sneak over there and see what's what. Maybe I'll see something that can help us."

"I'll get my things,"Canis said, and snatched the white cane that leaned against his chair. He struggled to his feet, using what looked like every ounce of his strength. The cane itself skittered across the floor, desperate to find purchase. Poor Mr. Canis looked like an old tree struggling to stay rooted in the face of a hurricane.

"Mr. Canis, it would be best for you to stay here and keep an eye on things,"Henry said. Canis looked into Henry's face."You have several babysitters already, Henry, and your mother and I shared important tasks and worked as partners. I was not her assistant and I certainly wasn't her wet-nurse."

"I don't need you for babysitting. I need someone to help get things get ready. What if I go down there and find a way to rescue Mom? She's going to be exhausted, maybe even hurt. We need to get a room ready for her if that happens,"Henry said quickly, almost sheepishly."Veronica's got her hands full with Basil, and I can't trust the kids to do it the right way. You're needed here."

Canis frowned."Babysitting." Kelly cringed. She knew that Mr. Canis was used to fighting and being in front, not staying in the back and preparing bedrooms was not what Mr. Canis was accustomed to doing. Once he had been the family's fiercest and most intimidating ally. He used to be the Big Bad Wolf, and Henry's request seemed to hit the old man like a sucker punch. But no fight came. Instead, Canis turned and exited the room.

"He wants to feel useful,"Veronica said."He'll slow me down. If something happens, I don't want to have to worry about getting him back here,"Henry said, though Kelly could see he immediately regretted his choice of words."Not that anything will happen, of course."

"I'd feel better if Jake was going with you,"Veronica said."I would too,"Henry said as he buttoned his hunting jacket."But Briar's death is still fresh, and Jake always took loss very hard."Losing Briar Rose who was Jake's girlfriend was tough, and she was the love of his life. She was killed by all group called the Scarlet Hand.

Kelly heard a fluttering of wings and then a voice above her head."Who needs Jake when you have the Trickster King?"


End file.
